


Day Eight - OTP

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Fest [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Written for Torchwood Fest, Day Eight: "OTP"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually translated from a French little fic I wrote when I couldn’t sleep some time ago... Yes, I just have random thoughts and scenes about Janto when I can't sleep ;)

Ianto groaned before turning on the other side as he was feeling an arm under his face, that had been hurting him for a few seconds now. He whimpered from pain when he violently met the floor and growled on the ground, having trouble straightening. He at last knelt on the floor and looked up on the bed to understand what had just happened.

Jack was taking all the place, his arms wide opened and his legs way too spread for it to be a comfortable position, or even a natural one. Ianto rubbed one of his eyes and decided he wouldn't gently ask his partner to take less place but would himself take more. So he lay back half on Jack who smiled in his sleep and put his hand on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto eventually sighed in Jack's neck, eyes opened, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep before long. He looked up to his clock which read four in the morning and sighed again, then cuddled a bit closer to Jack.

He let his mind wander a bit too much and jumped when his clock rang less than an hour later. The hand on his shoulder tightened its hold and Ianto smiled when Jack groaned and put his second arm around Ianto, as if refusing the very existence of the clock alarm.

Ianto managed to free himself after a few seconds and straightened, not hesitating to crush Jack under him to reach the clock and shut it off. He then tried to stand up but a strong arm closed around his stomach and pulled him back on the sheets. He stopped breathing for a second and it was enough time for Jack to be on top of him, grinning while holding both Ianto's hands near his face. Ianto tried to fight him but Jack tightened his grip and bent over a bit more each time Ianto tried to free himself. Ianto rolled his eyes and straightened to kiss Jack when he was close enough. He smiled and slumped back into the bed, smiling innocently at Jack's outraged look – all this tease for nothing! Ianto laughed against Jack's lips when Jack finally broke the eye-contact and kissed him passionately, forgetting about the teasing part.


End file.
